marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers Annual Vol 1 10
* ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * Sgt. Golachinsky * Sister Luke * * * * * * * Native Americans * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** ** *** **** ***** ****** *** **** ***** ***** Midtown ****** ******* ***** **** ***** *** **** ***** ****** Corporate Headquarters * Items: * * * * * and * , and * * * * * * Inhibitor Module Vehicles: * * * Converti-Plane | Synopsis1 = The story opens in San Francisco. A human body falls from the Golden Gate Bridge, and Spider-Woman swoops in to rescue it. Jessica soon realizes that this was not a suicide attempt. The body was unconscious before it fell. Jessica is able to glide with the added weight for a while. When the wind dies, she and her passenger fall to the waters below. Jessica has to swim to the shore, carrying an unconscious woman with her. Three hours later, the sun rises over San Francisco. Lt. Bree Morrel arrives at a hospital to meet a waiting Spider-Woman. Jessica drinks hot beverages and waits for news from the woman she rescued. A female doctor reports that "Jane Doe"'s body is in superb shape. But her mind seems to be nonexistent, functioning at the level of a newborn infant. The doctor theorizes that "Jane Doe" has been held in a mental hospital since childhood. Bree denies this idea, as she has managed to identify the "Jane Doe" by using her fingerprints. The woman Carol Susan Jane Danvers, 29-years-old. She is a retired Major of the United States Air Force. She was also chief of security at the Kennedy Space Center, and former editor of Woman Magazine. Her Air Force file is classified, but Sabrina was told that Carol was one of the best people they had. Topnotch pilot, fluent in three languages, and expert in armed and unarmed combat. Carol is single and her last known residence was in Greenwich Village. She disappeared six months before her apparent "suicide". Bree has also found out that Carol had been stripped of all identification. Even her clothes were stripped of their labels. Which means that her assailant wanted to make Carol as anonymous and untraceable as possible. Bree thinks that they would need Carol's help to find the assailant. The doctor comments that they can not get inside her skull to determine the type and severity of the damage. Jessica gets the idea to contact Professor X, a man who has this ability. At Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Jessica's phone call is received by Kitty Pryde. Kitty explains that Professor is in the Danger Room. She phases into the Danger Room to call him. Nightcrawler teleports into the Danger Room to make minor adjustments to a massive device. The device is held up on the air by Colossus. Piotr is frustrated because he has been holding the device for several hours. Kitty blames herself fol all the damage in the School, due to her fight with a demon. Storm reminds her that she survived this battle, and this is the only thing that matters. Machines can be replaced, while the people you love can not. Professor X talks to Jessica and agrees to travel to San Francisco. Meanwhile, Nightcrawler prepares to try something with the device, though Wolverine expresses doubts that Kurt knows what he is doing. A device explodes and almost injures Kitty. Kitty and Kurt decide to redraw their plans. The scene ends. Meanwhile, the Avengers are being singled out and attacked by the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, who are seeking to destroy the Avengers. Their assault is at first a success thanks to Mystique and Rogue taking out the most powerful of the Avengers. However, working together, the Avengers manage to defeat and capture the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Learning that Carol Danvers has been recovering at the X-Mansion, the Avengers pay her a visit having lost track of her following their last battle with Immortus. When they trivialize the reality of her forced relationship with Immortus' son Marcus, Carol rejects the Avengers and decides to stay with the X-Men. The Avengers, respecting her wishes bid her farewell. | Notes = * The reprint with the Terry Dodson cover was issued in November of 2005. * The back story where Ms. Marvel's memories were erased by Rogue was originally slated to appear in the pages of Ms. Marvel, however the series was canceled with issue . Issue 25 was slated to feature the Rogue storyline, however it was not complete and did not see publication until 1992 when it was featured (and completed) in . * Following this issue, Carol Danvers would become a regular character appearing in the pages of ''Uncanny X-Men''. * Carol Danvers last appeared in , which is partially recapped in this issue. * Though similarly named and featuring a head of red hair, the Maddy Pryor appearing here bears no relation to the more infamous Madelyne Pryor. *The Danger Room is undergoing repairs in this issue. It was damaged during a fight between Kitty Pryde and one of the N'Garai. The fight took place in . * An alternate reality story for this issue is shown in . * This issue also contains an advert for Hostess Cup Cakes featuring vs. a mugger. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}